1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply technology, and more particular, to a power supply circuit with temperature compensation and an electronic device using the power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply circuits are widely used in electronic devices to provide power for components of the electronic devices. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) may receive a fixed voltage to operate.
However, if temperature of the LED increases during operation, because the voltage is fixed, current through the LED will rise, which may damage or shorten the life of the LED.
What is needed is to provide a power supply circuit that can overcome the above-described limitations.